1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of dyeing a lens and a dyeing device, and more particularly, to a method and a device suitable for subjecting lenses to half dyeing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known methods of dyeing lenses involve forming a dye coating on the surface of a lens and then heating to diffuse the dye into the lens. As examples of these methods, JP-A-8-20080 and JP-A-2000-314801 describe methods in which a dye coating is formed on the surface of a lens, and the resulting lens is placed on a doughnut-like jig that can be fixed around the lens, such that a convex surface of the lens is positioned downward, and heated in an oven to dye the lens.